Harry Potter and How Things Changed In A Day
by UridiaVoalfa
Summary: Harry Potter didn't expect much to happen when his family left to take his cousin out for his birthday. A list of chores, definitely. A small wrinkly creature, saying it would take him somewhere? Not at all. This creature offered to take him away, the one thing he's wanted for years. He went with him, you believe it! Sorry for the poor summary. Rating may change. Please R&R!


**AN: Hi, I'm Uri, at least, that's what my friends call me (if you want to know more about me, check out my bio. It's just a tap (or click) away.) This is my first FanFiction, it just so happens to be a HP FanFiction (obviously, or you wouldn't be here, haha). Please, no flames.**

**Now, onto business. This story will have many poles, ranging from Who To Bash, Wand Types and Cores (possibly), Pairings, Hogwarts House and Creature Inheritance (definitely). There will be definite Dumbledore Bashing, sorry to those of you who don't like it. I like Professor Dumbledore as much as the next girl, but with this story, the Bashing just works. This story will be written by me, but you guys, by voting on the poles, are helping me along. So, in essence, you guys are going to be writing this FanFiction, just as much as I am. I am only the interpreter, putting this story, or book if you prefer, together. The Who To Bash and Creature Inheritance poles are going to be the first two poles. Creature Inheritance Pole will go up first, then the Who To Bash when I upload chapter three or four. Please vote, it helps us all, haha.**

**Okay, favorite and follow if you want. Review, if you please. Reviews make me prouder and happier to write. You could say... that they feed the muse.**

**I apologize before hand- chapter do take me a little bit to make, and coming next week, I have school from Monday till Friday.**

**Now: Story Time!**

**('.') ('.')**

It was early in the morning. The sky was just starting to lighten up, revealing house after house going down Privet Drive. Each house looked near identical; two story houses, with brown roofs, pale colored sides and windows. Each house looked exactly alike, although one house in particular was _very…_ Unique, you could say. On the outside, it was exactly like any other house on the street. Pale colored walls, a few windows, and a well-kept garden. If you were to enter this house, it would look like a normal home as well, with pictures over the fireplace, each one featuring an obese child, a thin faced woman, and _very_ obese man who had a large red and purple face as well as a small mustache. Both males resembled whales, while the woman resembled a horse.

The house was filled with patterned furniture, and large pictures. There was a living room, dining room, kitchen, two bathrooms, master bedroom, as well as three other bedrooms. There were stairs in the house that led to all of the bedrooms. Under those stairs was a cupboard, which was the whole reason this house was a unique one. Well, it was actually what was _in _the cupboard. If you were to open the cupboard, you would see a small child, sleeping on a cot in the cupboard under the stairs. A _child_. In a _cupboard_. _Siriusly?_

Anyway, onto the story.

It was barely past 6 o'clock now. The small child woke up, revealing bright green eyes that seemed to shine in the dark space. He sat up, hitting his head on a low hanging beam in the cupboard.

"Ow." He said quietly, not wanting to risk waking his 'family'. He quietly got out of the cupboard, climbing the stairs and entering the bathroom. After cleaning himself with a wet washcloth - he didn't dare shower for fear of being caught- and brushing his teeth with some toothpaste and his finger, he went back downstairs and starting prepping breakfast. He would need to cook for a little while if he was to fill the order today. You see, it was his cousin, Dudley's, birthday, and on his birthday, Harry had to cook more than usual if he wanted to eat.

Ah that's right, I haven't told you. This boy's name is Harry Potter, and he is the entire reason this house is unique. Why, you may ask? Well, Harry Potter is filled with something that even he is unaware of. What that is? Well, he will find out. Soon.

**-*-One Hour Later: 7:02-*-**

Harry was almost done cooking the sausages, and eggs as his aunt came downstairs. He had set the table earlier, while the bacon had been finishing up. His aunt gave him an ugly grimace as he pulled the sausages off the heat.

"Those better not be burnt. I want this day perfect." After looking around the room, she asked, "Did you make coffee?"

"Yes Aunt Petunia." Harry started putting the sausages and bacon onto plates while the eggs finished cooking. Aunt Petunia poured herself a cup while watching Harry out of the corner of her eye. As Harry pulls the last of the sausages off the stove, a slow, thumping noise was heard from the stairs. Aunt Petunia sat down at the dining room table, Harry's Uncle Vernon came into the room and sat in a chair.

The first thing he says is, "Where's my coffee Boy?!" The man despised his nephew for reasons unknown to him. Harry quickly put the eggs in a bowl, getting a coffee cup.

"Right here Uncle Vernon." He poured some coffee and set it in front of his uncle. Harry put the plate of bacon and sausages on the table, the bowl of eggs being added a minute later.

Less than seconds later, a loud, quick thundering noise made its way into the kitchen. Dudley Dursley stomped his way into the kitchen, Aunt Petunia clapping happily, Uncle Vernon grinning happily into his coffee, although it was barely visible past his large mustache. "There's my Birthday Boy." She covered his eyes and led him over to a pile of gifts. "My Ickle Diddykins big day!" She removes her hands when Dudley is standing in front of all his gifts.

She is practically vibrating with excitement as Dudley harshly asks, "How many are there?!" Still smiling, she replies that there are thirty-six. Dudley screams, "Thirty-six! But last year, last year I got thirty-seven!"

"Don't worry Dudders, while we're out today, we'll get you three more, alright Duddy?"

"Then I'll have… thirty… thirty-eight?"

"Thirty-nine, Dudley." Harry mumbled, fishing the mushrooms from the fryer, putting them in a bowl and setting them on the table before anything could happen to cause them to fall to the floor.

"Oh. Okay then." Dudley sat down at the table, loading his plate with bacon, sausage, fried mushrooms, kippers, hash-browns and eggs. He didn't bother with the toast or oatmeal, as he thought it didn't taste good enough. The kitchen was quiet for a moment, past Dudley's obnoxious noises of him stuffing his mouth, Uncle Vernon grumbling about _'ruddy neighbors and their dogs,' _as well as Aunt Petunia talking about the town gossip. Harry sat down at the table, getting a few pieces of bacon and a piece of toast, his Uncle watching his every move, making sure he didn't take too much.

Harry began quietly munching on his bacon as Dudley spoke up, "Where are we going today for my birthday, Mummy?" Harry hated when Dudley sucked up to Aunt Petunia; the only reason he sucked up was to get something good- oh wait, that was all the time.

She happily began chirping out what the family was doing today, "We're going to buy your presents, and go visit the Zoo. We're also going to your favourite pizza place. Piers is coming over after you open your presents."

She sipped on her coffee as Dudley asked, "Is _he _coming?" At once, her face turned into an angry frown before morphing into a smile.

"Of course not Dudders, _he _will be staying home. And he _will not _destroy my home while we are gone._" _She pointedly said the last bit at Harry, making sure he nodded before she looked away. "Now, to your cupboard boy. I'll let you out before we leave, and you will do all your chores before we return!"

"Yes Aunt Petunia." Harry took his plate to the sink, washing it quickly before heading to his cupboard, closing the door behind him.

**_~Harry's POV~_**

I could hear the sound of paper being ripped, which could only mean one thing: Dudley was opening his presents. _'Great. I never get presents.' _The only so called, 'present' I got, was an old, moldy yellow sock from Uncle Vernon on my fifth birthday. Ugh, I wish this wasn't a cupboard. There's a cot, and then some of Dudley's broken toys. _Broken_ toys. He's even got an extra bedroom _for _his toys, but I'm stuck in a cupboard. Don't get me wrong, it's not too bad. It's small, a little too small…. But, uh, it's dark enough so it's easy to fall asleep at night. It used to scare me, but I've gotten used to it by now, I guess.

I wish something would happen, take me away from here. As I'm lost in my musings, Piers arrives, and Aunt Petunia opens the door of my cupboard, startling me. She sneers at me, "We're leaving. I expect all the chores to be done before we get back. We'll be out till after supper, so eat before we get back, or you know what Vernon will do to you." She closed the door harshly, walking out the door to catch up with the family.

After the roar of the car becomes non-existent, I climb out of the cupboard. I walk to the kitchen, picking up the list of things that need to be done. In my Aunt's tiny scrawl is:

_Chores:_

_Sweep and Mop Floors_

_Clean every bedroom_

_Wash Dishes_

_Clean and Mop bathroom_

_Vacuum Living Area_

_Weed Garden_

_Sweep Porch_

_Repaint Garage Door Orange_

_Organize Dudley's Second Bedroom_

Beneath all of that there's a single sentence, _"I expect all this done before we get back!"_ I groan, setting down the list. How am I supposed to get this done in less than 8 hours?

Suddenly, there was a small, "_pop!"_ and I turn around, not expecting what I see. Standing behind me is a two foot tall, brown colored, wrinkly creature, with large, bug-like eyes. It also had a small nose, long hands and feet, and flappy ears (each seemed to be as big as his head). It seemed to be wearing a pillowcase.

"Uh…"

"I is here to get you, Mister Harry." The creature said in a high pitched voice.

_What? _I was swallowed in blackness, falling to the ground. The last thing I saw was the creature, alarmed, rushing forward.


End file.
